


Hurry up!

by sasukesdad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A very gay Kags, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, The classic walk home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdad/pseuds/sasukesdad
Summary: A oneshot in which the two walk home. However, Kageyama is tormented by his confusing/unknowingly gay feelings for his tiny dumbass friend, Hinata.





	Hurry up!

“Hurry up, Dumbass!” Kageyama growled at the ginger slowpoke that seemed to be 7,000 miles behind him. 

“Shut up asshole Kageyama! It’s not like you have anywhere else to be or anyone else to hang out with!” Hinata growled back, sticking his tongue out for good measure. 

Kageyama scowled and trudged forward through the puddles that were now beginning to form. If Hinata wanted to stroll in the rain and catch a cold that was his own problem. He considered telling this to Hinata but decided not to due to the fact the small boy’s response would amount to something along the lines of, “You don’t even get colds from being cold Kageyama dumbass! That’s a stupid myth and you’re a stupid dumbass, dumbass!” and so, he kept his silence.

A few moments later and there was a very fluffy and slightly wet head bobbing by his shoulder. Now that Hinata was closer, Kageyama could see the tiny rain droplets that rested on his fair but surprisingly thick eyelashes. Although, on second thought, it wasn’t that surprising, seeing how insanely thick and luscious his hair was. He began to wonder how long it must take Hinata to dry his hair. Then he started to think about what sort of shampoo and conditioner he uses, because sometimes when he moves Kageyama can catch the faint sent of strawberry, so he must use strawberry scented shampoo, although that’s kind of a weird scent for a 17-year-old guy to choose, maybe it’s Natsu’s, either way it smells great, Hinata has great hair—

“Uhhh, Kageyama are you okay? You know I was just joking when I said you don’t have anyone else to hang out with, right? Are you mad? Cos you’re staring at me like you’re really, really mad?” 

“What? Shut up Dumbass I’m not staring and I’m not mad!”

“You are too staring! You’re looking at my head like you wanna grab it and squeeze all my poor precious brains out!”

“Like you even have brains to wanna squeeze, dumbass!” Kageyama barked.

“You’re the one without brains Kageyama idiot! You’re failing math!”

“You’re failing math too!”

“Touché…” Hinata nodded, scratching his chin.

Kageyama shook his head, completely boggled by the massive idiot walking next to him. How could one person who was so small contain so much stupidity? And adorableness. No, wait, what? 

He swallowed and kept his eyes trained on the now very water logged road ahead, pinching his hood tighter.

Hinata’s arm brushed his hand. Shit. Kageyama swallowed again, remain calm. Not long more and they’d reach the fork in the road and he'd would be free from his idiot best friend and his own weird and creepy thoughts. Out of sight out of mind. Right? Right??

“Hey, do you have any plans this weekend Kageyama? Do you wanna do something? I really want to see the new movie that’s out with that actor I like in it! What’s his name again I can’t remember… anyway do you wanna go? Saturday maybe?”

Kageyama marveled at Hinata’s lung capacity, “Uh yeh sure sounds good” he managed to spew out, all the while waiting for the turn toward his house. The thought of which was quickly beginning to seem like heaven. 

“YES! Great I’ll pick you up at one! Hey and we can get food after too, it’ll be great! Okay see ya Kageyama!” Hinata hopped on his bike and was soon out of sight. Kageyama thanked every god he knew the name of as he turned left in the direction of his house. Then a thought occurred to him, Hinata had said “I’ll pick you up.” What kind of weird wording is that? Why does he have to make it sound like a date or something? He began to blush. A date with Hinata, what would that be like? Kageyama smacked himself on the head, “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”. He cursed himself for always making things weird. Hinata meant in the most innocent way. In a best friend way. No need to go turning it into something it definitely isn’t. 

He began to wonder if there was something wrong with his brain. Why was he being so weird around Hinata lately? And always thinking about him in weird ways he didn’t understand? He didn’t like it, it was all just really weird and foreign and unknown and weird and weird and weird.  
Kageyama opened his front door to the smell of vegetable curry and vowed to himself to have no more abnormal thoughts about his small ginger friend for the rest of the night. 

He was horrifically unsuccessful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if this was terrible! I'm new to the writing side of fanficion so I hope you can be forgiving :)  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
